


A Mistake

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexting, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Texting to sexting to sex. The boys have no chill.





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> Wow! I hate this! It's too much!! -sux

Michael was lounging around at home, waiting for Jeremy to get off work. He usually preoccupied himself with TV or video games, but he just couldn't seem to stay interested in them today. He missed Jeremy. He decided to text him, since he probably wasn't doing anything at work at that particular time.

M: _Jeremyyyyyyyyyyyy_

The reply was almost instant. 

J: _Michaelllllllllll_

Michael smiled, texting quickly. 

M: _what are u doing rn?_

J: _Playing Crazy Taxi on company time_

Michael felt his smile widen. God, he loved this guy. 

M: _I got off work early and I miss youuuuuu >:( _

J: _We’re just doing scenes I’m in today, you wanna see if I can book it home? :)_

M: _hell yeah im feeling needy in multiple ways ;))))_

Michael was kidding, mostly.

J: _are you sexting me_

M: _depends,, do you w a n t me to be sexting you or would you prefer me being horny for cuddles?_

J: _You’re horny for cuddles aren’t you_

M: _I'm horny for both dick and cuddles at all times_

J: _Okay, but which would you prefer?_

M: _well originally I was thinking cuddles but now I'm horny for dick_

J: _are you serious_

M: _would you be morally opposed if I started sexting you right now orrrr_

J: _I’m never morally opposed to that_

M: _are you alone rn?_

J: _I’m alone backstage, yeah_

Michael grimaced. 

M: _damn. I wanted other people to see you get all worked up from my texts._

J: _They’re onstage, Mikey, it’s not their fault_

M: _hmmmm it's their loss, I guess. Are you horny? Are we gonna fuck when you get home or what_

J: _Depends, are you gonna send me pics of that meat or what?_

Michael laughed stupidly, holding his phone closer to his chest. 

M: _maybe once that meat is up and ready to party. Are you going to get hard for me at work?_

Jeremy’s reply was slow. 

J: _Do you want me to?_

M: _I want you to get so worked up you can't help but touch yourself._

Well. That went straight to Jeremy’s libido. 

J: _u mean it?_

Michael shifted where he was laying on the couch, biting his lip. 

M: _Absolutely. I'm getting worked up just thinking about it. Those pics might come sooner than expected. Imagining how strung out you’ll be by the time you get home._

J: _damn, Michael, hard already? you must really be horny, huh?_

He sent several eggplant emojis. 

Michael snorted.

M: _how can I not be when all I can think about is you fucking me until I can't see straight?_

Jeremy shuddered. 

J: _Is that what you want, baby?_

Michael found his hand drifting down his body. 

M: _yes jerm, god, I want you to fuck me so good I can't think. God, you always do so good in me_

Jeremy shifted on his knees on the floor, but did nothing else. 

J: _You want me to fuck you hard? Or nice and slow?_

Michael gulped, toying with the button of his jeans. 

M: _fuck me slow until I can't take it anymore and have to beg you to pound me into the floor_

Jeremy felt his breath catch in his throat. He sent something he might regret. 

J: _You want your face shoved into the carpet, slut?_

Michael's jeans were off in record time. 

M: _fuck yes Jeremy fuck me into the ground use me like the bitch I am_

J: _fuck michael_  
J: _now i am getting worked up_

Jeremy rubbed his thighs together. 

Michael bit his lip, palming himself through his boxers. Before he could think any better of it, he snapped a picture, sending it to Jeremy.

Jeremy’s eyes widened. They were really doing this then, huh? He saved the picture. 

J: _you’re so hot, mike. are you getting ready to be used? getting pretty for me?_

Michael bucked into his hand.

M: _yes Jeremy please I want to be pretty for you I want you to fuck me so good I want you so bad_

Jeremy did the best he could with palming himself without taking his pants off. He couldn’t do that here. 

J: _you’re gonna have to wait. can you handle that? can you wait for me, or will I have to punish you?_

Michael whined softly, hand still working at himself but lighter. 

M: _how would you punish me?_

J: _you know that little toy? the ring? it stops you from coming. i’ll deny you your orgasm until you’ve learned your lesson._

Michael whimpered at the thought.

M: _can I please touch myself if I promise not to come I'll send you pictures and videos whatever you want please I can't stop imagining you_

Jeremy had to get out of this theatre. 

J: _Desperate, huh? give me some time to think it over. keep your hands up._

He quietly attempted to sneak out. 

Michael removed his hand despite his body telling him not to. 

M: _Jeremy god I need you I want your hands on me please God I need you to fuck me use me please I'm your slut_

Jeremy speed walked to the parking lot. 

J: _can you send that in an audio clip, or is that too difficult for you?_

Michael hit the record button faster than he expected. His mouth was already off, running on without him.

“Jeremy,” even he could hear the arousal in his voice. “Jeremy I want you home, please. I'm not touching myself like you told me, please I need you.”

Michael sent it.

Jeremy listened to it three times before deciding he needed a cab. There was no way he could walk home. 

J: _you really are a slut, huh?_

He called a taxi. 

M: _I'm your slut Jeremy only for you please you always feel so good in me Jeremy_

“Jesus,” Jeremy whispered to himself, once he was in the back of a car. 

J: _are you getting worked up without touching yourself, michael?_

M: _fuck Jeremy I wanna touch myself so bad oh god please_

J: _don’t lay a finger on yourself, or else._

Michael took a chance, hitting the call button and holding the phone up to his ear.

Jeremy’s voice was low. “I’m halfway there,” he said when he answered the call, not bothering to greet Michael. 

Michael whimpered pitifully, back arching at nothing in particular other than desperation. “Jeremy,” Michael breathed. “Jeremy please hurry I need you.”

Jeremy let up on his degrading tone. “I know, Mikey, I’m going as fast as I can. I love you.”

Michael whined again. “I love you so fucking much, I want you to make me yours, only yours, make it so you're the only person I can think about.”

Jeremy growled. “I will. Where are you? Get on the bed all pretty for me.”

Michael's breath hitched further as he stood up, hurrying back to the bedroom. “How do you want me, Jeremy? Do you want me naked for you?”

Jeremy hummed as he mulled it over. That would save time. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Lay on the bed, and don’t move.”

Michael put the phone on speaker, stripping quickly and laying out on the bed, the phone somewhere by his head. “Jeremy,” he whimpered. “How long? I want you,” his words were high and whiny.

Jeremy looked out the window. “Five minutes?” he guessed. “Can you handle being alone for five minutes, or are you gonna be bad?”

Michael gulped, squeezing his eyes closed. “I've been good for you Jeremy, I've done everything you asked,” Michael was rapidly running out of self control, though, and the more he thought about Jeremy's 'punishment’ the more appealing it seemed. His fingers twitched.

“I won’t fuck you properly if you touch yourself,” Jeremy promised, somehow knowing what Michael was thinking about. 

Michael whined louder than before. “Jeremy, _please_.”

Jeremy moaned just hearing Michael’s voice. “I’m almost there, have you lost control that easily?”

“Yes!” Michael all but shrieked. “You're all I can think about and it's driving me crazy! My stupid overactive imagination, Jere, please, I _need_ you!”

“Shit, Michael. Be there in a second.” Jeremy rudely hung up the phone, paid the driver—with a large tip—and scrambled up their driveway and all the way to the bedroom.

Michael was breathing heavily as the door opened, his hands clenched at his sides. He hadn't moved. “Jeremy, Jeremy, I've been good, I promise, _please_.”

Jeremy took in the sight, overcome by lust. Michael was right, as far as he could tell. He hadn’t disobeyed. “Shit,” he cursed. “You’re this hard for me?”

Michael whimpered, fingers clenching against the bed. He nodded fervently. “I want you so bad,” he cried, looking up at him with large desperate eyes.

“You really do, huh?” Jeremy watched Michael hungrily. “I’ll get the lube.” He left the room. 

Michael cried out. “Where are you going?!” The lube was in the bedroom!

Jeremy came back with it. “It was in the kitchen.” 

Michael didn't have the brain power to care. His mouth was running off without him before he could even process it. “Please, baby, please fuck me. I'm your slut, I need you to use me, fuck me like I'm just a toy, Jeremy, please, _touch me_. I need to feel you, baby, please, I've been so good for you. Pound my goddamn brains out, Jeremy, I'm yours, _take_ me.”

Jeremy took a second to take it in. Michael was this into it? From just a couple nonsense texts? Jesus christ. He made his way over and ran his fingers down Michael’s chest. They finally reached the glaring problem area, and Jeremy hummed. It was harder than he’d expected. He ghosted his fingernails over the skin as he maneuvered with his other hand to carefully get some lube out of the bottle. It took a while, but he succeeded, coating his fingers. 

Michael felt like he might cry from relief. He wasn't sure why he was so desperate today, but boy was he ever. He let his eyes fall closed as he moaned.

Jeremy made a risky decision. He circled Michael’s entrance, pushing his left leg up for better access. Then suddenly, he pushed three fingers in at once. 

Michael screamed, back arching and hands flying up to Jeremy's hair. “ _Fuck_!”

Jeremy grinned. He felt in control this way. He let Michael do whatever he wanted with his hair; he was preoccupied with thrusting and crooking his fingers. 

Michael was shaking, his body wracked with shudders and long drawn out moans as he desperately yanked at Jeremy's hair, his own head thrown back against the bed. 

Jeremy barely let the pain get to him. It was more than worth it to see Michael fall apart like this. He was rough, wasting no time. He stretched Michael carefully but ruthlessly. 

Michael was breathing heavily, every nerve in his body on edge. “Fuck, Jeremy, oh god.”

Jeremy pulled his fingers out abruptly. “What do you want?” he growled, low, into Michael’s ear. He gripped Michael’s shoulder hard. 

Michael whined loudly. “Fuck me!”

Jeremy crudely released Michael’s shoulder. “Slut.” He backed down toward Michael’s legs again. 

Michael shuddered. “Yes, Jeremy, I'm your slut,” he whimpered, grabbing at Jeremy's hair again.

Jeremy prepared himself in record time, throwing the bottle of lube onto the floor carelessly. He didn’t know when he’d gotten naked himself, but he didn’t care. He pressed himself around Michael’s entrance. “Say it again,” he growled. “Admit you’re just a used toy.”

Michael mewled. “I'm just a toy for you to use,” he panted. “I'm your slut, use me, Jeremy.”

“I think I will,” Jeremy whispered, finally pushing in, all the way.

Michael's hands moved from Jeremy's hair to claw at his back, cries of pleasure pouring from his lips. 

Jeremy moaned wantonly, working up a rough rhythm.

Michael's moans had morphed into weird psuedo-sobs as Jeremy moved, desperate babbling endlessly spilling from his mouth. Although, at that point, it was mostly incoherent.

Jeremy was also a mess, but his moans held their form. He held nothing back. He even channeled his anger from the day at work—no one had wanted to run lines with him—into his thrusts. 

Michael gasped for breath, pushing back against Jeremy with every thrust as he held him close, nails digging into his skin. “B-Bite me.”

Jeremy had never done that before. He didn’t want to disappoint, though. He leaned down and bit at the skin of Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael instantly gasped out a choked moan, arching into him. His voice was high and breathy. “Jeremy I'm so close,” he all but sobbed. “Please, please, oh god, please,” He wasn't sure what he was begging for.

Jeremy bit down harder, moaning into Michael’s flesh. He needed Michael to reach his climax. Then it would all be worth it. He hated hurting his boyfriend. 

Michael's moans turned into a stuttering gasp as his body tensed up, and then he let out a long breathy cry as he finally came, body shuddering and toes curling.

Jeremy sighed loudly, watching Michael’s face as he rode out his high. He was so goddamn hot. He ran his fingers gently down the area he’d bitten, soothing it. There was no need to keep his angry demeanor. “Baby, that was so good,” he praised breathily, himself close, but waiting for Michael to feel stronger. 

Michael whimpered softly as he came down, his hips still moving against Jeremy as best he could. “K-Keep going,” he urged, wanting Jeremy to finish as well.

“A-Are you sure?” Jeremy didn’t want to hurt Michael more than he already had. 

Michael moved more. “Keep _going_.”

Jeremy gulped, but his body was already moving, resuming a slower pace than before, but still very pleasurable to him. He moaned Michael’s name. 

Michael panted, holding Jeremy close as he urged him on. He moved to suck dark love bites onto the skin of his shoulder.

Jeremy nearly screamed. Thank god for intuition, because he pulled out in just enough time to come all over Michael. “J-Jesus-“

Michael went limp as Jeremy pulled out, staring up at him with sated eyes as he came. He tried to calm his breathing as best he could. 

Jeremy panted heavily, his eyes closed and his head down. He took the time to calm down. That was a lot. 

Michael pulled Jeremy down onto him, ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness, and held him close.

Jeremy melted into Michael’s touch. “You’re not a slut,” he whispered. 

Michael laughed softly. “I love you,” he responded, voice raspy.

“God I love you too,” Jeremy blurted. 

Michael hummed softly, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair. “Sorry I made you dip out of work.”

“Oh, please, no one noticed.” Jeremy cuddled up to his boyfriend. 

Michael chuckled. “You know both of our jizz is smooshed between us right now, right?”

“Know? Yeah. Care? Nah.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “You're gross.”

“I know, sweetie.”


End file.
